Un lugar llamado hogar
by miel-tonks
Summary: En un mundo en donde la segunda gurra nunca acabo, James Sirius, hijo único de Harry y Ginny Potter, ha vivido toda una vida siendo perseguido, luchando y soportando traiciones. Todo va mal, el mundo se desmorona, los amigos resultan enemigos y en una batalla especialmente dificil, donde casi muere, algo sucede y comienza un viaje que lo llevara hasta un universo paralelo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disfruten la lectura**

**Capítulo uno. **

***""""***

James Sirius Potter evitó la maldición con un grito de furia, las lágrimas se sentían arder en su cara y la suciedad se impregnaba en él como una segunda piel, a su alrededor todo parecía arder y el polvo que se había vuelto una fría y oscura neblina a su alrededor provocó que el siguiente hechizo le llegara por sorpresa dándole en el brazo izquierdo, justo encima de su codo, fue como si un cuchillo largo y filoso hiciera un lento recorrido mancillando su piel, dañándola por siempre.

_¿Iba morir?_ Pensó cuando se tomó el brazo y aun con la varita en alto esperó el siguiente mortal ataque. Jamás había pensado realmente en la muerte, no porque no hubiese estado cerca de esta, sino más bien porque siempre había sabido que regresaría a casa en donde su madre le regalaría una sonrisa y su padre con ojos preocupados le daría las buenas noches.

Sin embargo, en ese momento con el calor del fuego quemando su piel y con su propia sangre haciendo un largo recorrido hasta el suelo, supo que las probabilidades de sobrevivir era muy pocas, casi inexistentes, estaba atrapado y herido, morir en aquel lugar parecía lo más probable.

¿Qué harían su padre y su madre cuando se enteraran? Seguramente no lo soportarían y aquello era lo que más temía, ambos eran fuertes pero habían luchado toda su vida y James era prácticamente lo único bueno que tenían, la luz que habían necesitado para jamás rendirse, ¿qué harían ahora? Estarían solos y la guerra continuaría sin que ellos pudiesen salir de su depresión.

No es que se creyese importante, no es que deseara aquellas reacciones, pero sabía que cuando se tenía tanto sufrimiento en la vida y a lo largo de esta familiares y amigos habían caído poco a poco, perder al único hijo que tenían, a aquel por quien se habían desvivido y cuidado, sería un golpe demasiado fuerte.

Un hechizo pasó por sobre su cabeza y él tosió con fuerza sintiendo que sus pulmones quemaban, era ya muy tarde para escapar o rogar por ayuda. Y a pesar de todo, James se obligó a tranquilizarse, rendirse a pesar de todo no era una opción, jamás lo había sido y si tenía que morir en aquel lugar al menos lo haría llevándose a algunos cuantos mortifagos con él.

Porque James Sirius Potter sería digno hijo de su padre y de su madre.

Así que tomando aire con fuerza se obligó a hacer a un lado el dolor punzante de su mano y achicar los ojos por detrás de sus lentes, _una sola oportunidad James, _se dijo, calculando el tiempo de reacción de los mortifagos y sin más, comenzó a lanzar maldiciones mágicas.

Su contrincante (_o contrincantes_) tardó en reaccionar y cuando al fin sucedió, los hechizos volaron sobre sus cabezas confundiéndose unos con otros. Sólo bastaron unos cuantos segundos para que la neblina comenzara a expandirse y James pudiese ver todo con más claridad, de repente había comenzado a hacer mucho viento aunque la luna llena se mantuvo intacta, dándole una luz natural y clara al lugar.

Fue de esa manera, mientras lanzaba hechizos sin razón aparente, en el que por fin la vio. No era él o ellos, sino ella. Su cabello estaba más largo que lo habitual y su figura parecía haberse alargado y adelgazado pero James la conocería en cualquier lugar, ambos después de todo habían convivido prácticamente toda su vida juntos.

¿Cuánto había rogado qué no fuese cierto? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado consolando a su familia? Había creído estúpidamente que aún se podía tratar de una equivocación, que todo era un ardid de los mortifagos porque era imposible que ella hubiese cambiado de bando, dándole la espalda a su familia y optando a su vez por una marca oscura.

"_Los tiempos oscuros hacen sacar lo peor de cada uno de nosotros"_ había dicho ella alguna vez y James no había hecho más que reírse, sin embargo ella había acertado, la mayor prueba se encontraba frente a él, en la misma persona que alguna vez había jugado y reído a su lado y que ahora no mostraba más que una sonrisa sínica.

Lo había reconocido también pero no parecía arrepentida, ni siquiera herida o sorprendida, aún mantenía su varita en posición de combate.

—Esto es una sorpresa Jim—dijo sin necesidad de gritar, el fuego aun no terminaba por extinguirse, pero el silencio después de la catástrofe ya se había hecho presente.

—Lo mismo puedo decir—susurró reteniendo el aliento, ella sonrió de medio lado dejando entrever su perfecta dentadura.

Hacía años que los mortifagos habían dejado de usar mascara, no la necesitaban cuando su identidad no corría ningún peligro, estaban en la cima y por ello eran capaces de hacer lo que quisieran sin rendir cuentas a nadie más que a Voldemort.

—¿Cómo está la familia?—cuestionó burlona y sínica, James sintió la furia corroer su interior, en su tono bromista y burlón se adivinaba lo poco que le interesaba. —Vamos, contéstame quiero saberlo, nos reunimos después de tanto tiempo y tú quieres mantenerme al margen.

James escupió a la tierra.

—No hay mucho que contar—ella asintió despacio.

—Nadie vendrá a salvarte—advirtió, ya no sonreía más, su mirada se había tornado fría y calculadora, James era su presa y estaba totalmente a su merced.

—Ya lo sé—se alzó de hombros, —esto terminará aquí, supongo—ella asintió.

—Voy a ganar ganar, ni siquiera deberías esforzarte.

—Lo intentaré, yo soy el que perderá más—los ojos de ella se perdieron hasta el pequeño charco de sangre en donde él estaba parado, no pudo evitar arrugar el ceño antes de componerse y asentir.

—Ambos sabíamos que terminarlos así, nos debemos mucho—James negó, por alguna razón ninguno había sido capaz de lanzar el primer hechizo.

—Tú y yo no nos debemos nada, eres mi prima y todo lo que pasó antes no tiene nada que ver con el ahora.

—Hace mucho que tú y yo dejamos de ser primos—James le dio la razón con una mueca.

—Fue en el momento en el que yo decidí venir a salvar a personas inocentes e indefensas y tú decidiste venir a atacarlos, como una vil mortifaga—Los ojos de ella se achicaron y su cara se contorsiono en una mueca, James se sintió orgulloso de haberla herido de alguna forma.

—Puedes sentirte orgulloso, al final del día yo soy la que podré irme y tú serás el que muera en este horrible lugar—después sonrió de medio lado, — saluda a todos por allá, Merlín sabe que los Weasley y los Potter han perdido muchos miembros, —James dejo salir el aire con fuerza.

—¿Por qué?—ella lució confusa.

—¿Qué?

—No lo entiendo, ¿en qué te fallamos para que decidieras formar parte del grupo de personas culpables de todo nuestro sufrimiento y perdidas?

—No seas estúpido—rugió la mujer, dando un paso hacia adelante, —no se trata de lo que me hicieron, simplemente soy inteligente y pude darme cuenta a tiempo quien es el bando perdedor.

Aquello caló hondo dentro de James, ella tenía razón por supuesto, sus bajas eran muchas en comparación, además ellos eran los que tenían que vivir refugiados y al mismo tiempo estar listos para luchar en cualquier momento.

Pero ella siempre había sido la persona más dulce y humana que había conocido jamás, solitaria sí que era y a veces incluso muy astuta, pero cruel o despida jamás lo había sido.

—Adiós James… ¡Crucio!— él no tuvo tiempo de defenderse, el hechizo fue totalmente sorpresivo y terminó cayendo al piso presa del terrible dolor.

Cuando el dolor terminó, todo pareció volverse negro hasta que jadeando se obligó a concentrarse, ella no jugaba y aquello era aún más horrible, estaba dispuesta a matarle allí mismo y olvidar todo lo que antes había sido.

—¡Crucio!—esta vez pudo evitar la maldición rodando hacia un lado, y haciendo su mayor esfuerzo se obligó a levantarse, su cuerpo parecía no querer soportarlo más y el dolor hacia que su vista se nublara, pero darle carta blanca para asesinarlo no era un opción.

—¡Bombarda máxima!—vociferó, ella convocó un escudo antes de moverse casi tropezando, después observó burlona a James.

—¿ya te diste cuenta que no vamos a jugar?—cuestionó al evadir un hechizo cortante del muchacho, él achicó los ojos tratando de buscarle una debilidad pero fue imposible, ella era como un ser impenetrable mientras él estaba totalmente vulnerable.

Ambos se lanzaron alguno que otro hechizo más, suficiente como para que él se sintiera desfallecer y ella jadeara un poco, su mejilla tenía un profundo corte pero no parecía grave cuando sus ojos lo buscaron y su sonrisa se ensancho.

James lo supo siquiera antes de que lo dijera y al mismo tiempo levanto su varita.

—¡Crucio!—gritaron al mismo tiempo, ambas maldiciones imperdonables chocaron al encontrarse y comenzaron a luchar contra sí tratando de ganar terreno. James apretó los dientes, no había mucha oportunidad, por supuesto que no, así que sostuvo con fuerza la varita y con su brazo herido tomó de un jalón la cadena que traía puesta.

Una Snitch hecha de oro fino y magia, que revoloteo unos segundos en el aire antes de descansar en su mano, dentro de ella había una foto vieja y desgastada, en esta estaban sus padres y él siendo aún más niño. Tenerla en su mano lo hacía sentir valiente y especial.

—Lo siento papá—susurró apretando los ojos, el hechizo de ella tomaba cada vez más partido—de verdad que sí.

La Snitch fuertemente sujeta en su mano, revoloteó un poquito antes de volver a quedar inerte; había sido un regalo de su padre cuando él había cumplido los diez años y desde aquel momento era parte de sí.

"Esto siempre te recordara que tienes un hogar James, tal vez ya no sea físico pero siempre existirá" le había dicho y él así lo había sentido.

—Un hogar—susurró a la nada, —llévame a mi hogar.

Su varita salió volando en aquel instante y el hechizo de ella impactó en su ser haciéndolo caer al piso, pero el dolor apenas lo tocó. Ahora el aire parecía haberse acabado y con desespero trató de llevar aire a sus pulmones, ¿sería otro ardid de ella?

Pero entonces, una luz plateada había comenzado a rodearlo y la magia se había comenzado a sentir en cada poro de su piel, de repente sintió que no necesitaba respirar, aquella magia se sentía poderosa, única.

El halo blanco que lo rodeaba adquirió un matiz nebuloso y se sintió volar, aquello era tan extraño, tan irreal.

—¡James!—lo último que vio antes desaparecer fue el cabello pelirrojo de Rose, quien aún herida por su antigua batalla se había acercado, él no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Que pese en tu conciencia Rose" susurró antes de perderse en un mundo onírico parecido a algún mar, con su lenta y acompasada marea.

*"""*

Lily Luna Potter suspiró cansina y aburrida comenzó a barajear su viejo juego de cartas sobre la mesa, hacia horas que estaba sola en su casa y aquello comenzaba a hastiarle de verdad. No porque no le gustara la soledad, Merlín que a veces rogaba por un segundo de paz, pero estaba de vacaciones y estas no podían ser más aburridas.

Eran las primeras vacaciones en las que a su término, regresaría totalmente sola a Hogwarts, y se refería a sin sus hermanos, James cual aventurero hacia año y medio que había comenzado a recorrer el mundo en busca de algo que se volviese su vocación para trabajar, su padre estaba de acuerdo con él pero Lily sinceramente creía que James lo que quería era disfrutar sus años locos antes de regresar y formar parte de la tienda de bromas de su tío o tratar de ingresar a algún equipo de Quidditch profesional.

Anteriormente se hubiese sentido feliz de no tener su molesta presencia, pero ya hacía tiempo que no sabía de él y aunque le doliera admitirlo, bien que lo extrañaba, aunque fuese solo para pelear, con James uno nunca de aburría.

Después estaba Albus, quien apenas había salido de Hogwarts y con sus excelentes calificaciones se había ganado una beca para formar parte de los jóvenes intelectuales magos del mundo mágico, aquellos que investigaban acerca de enfermedades incurables, hechizos extraños o sucesos que aun para los magos eran fuera de lo común.

Estos magos después se convertían en inefables, algo que Albus ansiaba con ganas y por lo que estaba luchando, pero que para Lily había significado verlo escasas veces en lo que llevaban de vacaciones, siempre ocupado, siempre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, siempre con tantos misterios tras de sí.

Lily no dudaba que fuese a alcanzar todo lo que se proponía y que de alguna manera hiciese lo mismo que James, ósea viajar por el mundo pero a su propia manera, llena de intelecto y misterios que resolver.

Sus dos hermanos pues, estaban haciendo su propio y común camino independiente y sus padres, ambos tan acostumbrados a su vida diaria sin niños, habían decidido que aquel día era perfecto para volar en escoba. En otro momento Lily los hubiera acompañado pero en aquella ocasión aunque sus padres no lo habían dicho, ella sabía que esperaban pasar tiempo juntos porque últimamente ambos se habían inmerso en su trabajo hasta el punto en donde verse solo había sido posible en la noche.

Esperaba sin embargo, que las cosas mejoraran. Aquel aburrido día era el primero de vacaciones de sus padres y Hugo la visitaría en una semana cuando llegara de sus vacaciones familiares, entonces ambos harían algo divertido y también podría aprovechar lo que faltaba de sus vacaciones para estar con su familia.

Además…

Su línea de pensamiento fue cortada cuando un gran estrepito hizo retumbar la cómoda casa, era aún temprano pero por un momento Lily sintió que se había oscurecido todo.

La situación era tan inusual que ella terminó por buscar su varita entre los cojines del sillón, cuando por fin la encontró respiró con fuerza, el estrepito y la falta de luz había venido acompañada con una extraña magia, sensación que la hizo estremecerse.

Como aquellas veces que había ido a donde Olivander y un cosquilleo en la nuca la embargaba, aquello era mil veces peor.

Cuando la luz volvió a inundar el lugar un silencio hueco se hizo presente, Lily respiró con fuerza y su mano tembló un poco.

No debía ser nada malo, todo parecía bien aunque muy dentro de sí sabía que no era así.

Caminó entonces evitando la revista inerte en la alfombrilla que minutos antes había sido su canalizador de furia, el estruendo parecía haber venido del patio trasero. ¿Era mejor llamar a su padre o alguno de sus tíos? Sabía por experiencia que algo se sentía inusual pero también estaba consiente que dentro de su casa era casi imposible que alguien pudiese infiltrarse y ya ni se diga hacer daño, su padre y su madre se habían encargado de hacerla tan segura como para confiarse en dejar sola a la menor de sus hijos.

Con ese pensamiento se encaminó hasta la puerta de vidrio que conectaba hacia el patio y sin abrirla observó el lugar, todo hubiese pasado por normal sino fuese porque un bulto grande y extraño yacía inerte justo frente a sí.

Un grito salió de su boca y su varita se apretó aún más fuerte en su mano, después se obligó a respirar con fuerza, no era ninguna cobarde, podía defenderse sola si era necesario hacerlo.

Espero sin embargo cualquier reacción del inerte cuerpo, pero está no llego y cerciorándose desde la distancia que el pecho bajaba y subía de forma acompasada, abrió con cuidado la puerta, la varita se asió en su mano en posición defensiva.

La sangre y el polvo cubrían cada parte del cuerpo, era imposible saber una identidad así, pero de lo que Lily estuvo segura era de que se encontraba seriamente lastimado.

¿Alguna vez había visto a alguien con heridas de guerra? La respuesta era un rotundo no, pero la visión de aquel pobre hombre que parecía luchar por respirar terminó por horrorizarla.

—¿Señor?—murmuró acercándose, el buen corazón de la muchacha no le permitía dejarlo a su suerte o correr por ayuda, él parecía a punto de morir; sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta.

Lily medito sus opciones, podría dejarlo allí mientras iba por ayuda pero aquella idea poco le gustaba, la segunda opción era levitarlo hasta dentro de la casa, usar el botiquín que su madre siempre había tenido preparado por James y posteriormente contactarse con su padre.

No lo pensó más, levantó su varita y murmurando el hechizo comenzó a levitarlo hasta el interior de la casa siendo especialmente cuidadosa con la puerta y los objetos de decoración con lo que él pudiera lastimarse.

Cuando llegó a la sala lo acomodó en el sillón que antes ella había ocupado sin preocuparse que lo manchara de sangre y mordiéndose el labio corrió hacia la cocina, en el estante superior estaba el pequeño botiquín agrandado por dentro con magia.

Cuando regresó y abrió el botiquín sobre la mesita ratona volvió a morderse el labio, ¿por dónde empezar? Su madre obviamente sabría mejor qué hacer, pero no estaba allí, así que terminó por sacar un pequeño frasquito con una poción color arenoso y algunas gasas mágicas. Después se acercó al cuerpo y observándolo una última vez con atención, se sorprendió que las gafas aún se mantuvieran acomodadas en su cara y que parecieran totalmente bien, era mucho más joven de lo que había supuesto, eso era obvio.

Aquello comenzaba salirse de sus manos, todo estaba tan raro, la llegada del muchacho y su aspecto no presagiaba nada bueno así que le quitó las gafas y dejo la poción a un lado, después se encamino hacia una pequeña mesa en donde minutos atrás había aventado el viejo espejo.

Lo tomó entonces con sus manos y su propio reflejo la observó; lucia pálida, sus pecas se traslucían en sus mejillas y sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos, pero se obligó a respirar con fuerza.

—Papá—susurró despacio, nada pasó así que volvió a respirar antes de llamar de nuevo a su padre, sólo bastaron unos segundos para que su pálido reflejo fuera cambiado por el rostro familiar de su progenitor. Sin poderlo evitar se sintió mucho mejor.

—¿Ahora que sucede Li…?—Harry no terminó su oración, había por fin observado el aspecto de su hija y lucía una mueca claramente preocupada. —¿Qué sucede hija?—ella se removió incomoda.

—Yo…—batalló con sus propias palabras antes de asentir para sí misma, no era ninguna cobarde, no dejaría que la situación la dominase, —apareció alguien hace rato, él… él parece haber salido de alguna fuerte riña, luce muy mal papá y yo no sé qué hacer y…

— Espera—la cortó su padre—¿alguien que no conoces se infiltro en la casa Lils?—su voz sonó tan preocupada que Lily se sintió culpable.

—Está completamente fuera de combate—aclaró—apenas puede respirar, necesito que vengan aquí papá, temo que él muera—Harry se alejó un poco del espejo y pareció gritar algo que Lily no entendió, después volvió su rostro al espejo.

—Escúchame con atención cariño, quiero que tengas tu varita en todo momento y te apresures a encerrarte dentro de tu cuarto, ya vamos para allá.

La pelirroja sintió que el aire la abandonaba, su padre lucia realmente preocupado.

—él está realmente mal papá, parece que se bañó en sangre, no puedo dejarle solo—aclaró antes de cortar la comunicación, se enfrentaría a serios problemas pero simplemente no podía dar la espalda a aquel ser.

Después volvió a dejar el espejo a un lado y se acercó hasta el joven, entonces se arrodillo y con una mueca de concentración puso algo de aquella pócima en una gaza, después comenzó a pasarlo por todas las heridas visibles de la cara.

—Tienes tanta sangre—murmuró despacio—¿de dónde viene tanta?—susurró aun concentrada en una herida encima de la ceja, no sabía por dónde empezar pero fue hábil en su trabajo y rápidamente terminó las heridas principales de la cara, después su vista viajo a sus brazos, traía una camisa de manga corta, algo que facilitó su tarea.

Sin embargo algo llamó su atención, su mano izquierda se encontraba en un puño completamente cerrado y por una hendidura se adivinaba algo dorado. Curiosa tomó sus dedos entumecidos, con cuidado empezó a abrir el puño hasta que fue capaz de observar aquello que el joven parecía haber protegido tanto.

Se trataba de una cadena de oro y aunque estaba algo machada de sangre. Lily pudo apreciar lo bonita que era, con pequeñas piedras grises incrustadas a su alrededor que daban forma a un Snitche. Curiosa entonces tomó la cadena ya sin ningún esfuerzo y la sostuvo sobre sus ojos.

Su escrutinio se vio interrumpido cuando el joven comenzó a quejarse levemente, ella saltó sobre su lugar y la cadena terminó por apretarse en su mano, sin embargo el joven no dio muestras de abrir los ojos y Lily por fin fue capaz de observar el horrible corte de su mano.

Horrorizada tomó de nuevo otra gaza y se guardó la cadena en uno de sus bolsillos, después comenzó a pasarla lentamente por el brazo. La sangre había dejado de salir pero Lily intuía que continuaría, así que se apresuró a tomar un trapo del botiquín y hacer su mejor esfuerzo en un torniquete hecho a presión.

Frunciendo el ceño aplicó su fuerza e hizo un nudo en el brazo, después comenzó aplicar pócima arenosa, el joven soltó otro quejido pero ella no hizo gran caso, concentrada como estaba en su labor.

—¿Mamá?—aquello hizo que la muchacha saltará sobre su lugar, el joven había abierto un poco los ojos y trataba de enfocar a Lily, ella se apresuró a levantarse y sonreírle manteniendo una sencilla distancia.

—Soy Lily—se presentó aun sonriendo.

Pero la presentación no duro más. La puerta principal se abrió con un sonoro portazo y Harry Potter entro luciendo realmente fatigoso, a su lado Ginny lucia parecida. El joven aun achicando los ojos, pareció reconocer algo en sus padres porque sonrió un poco y volvió a desmayarse al instante.

En seguida Ginny se acercó a ella, tratando desesperadamente de ver que estuviera bien, Harry por otro lado observó al muchacho con la varita alzada.

—Él no está armado—susurró despacio justo en el momento en el que Ginny terminaba de revisarla y la dejaba por fin libre, Harry la observó un momento antes de acercarse y apretarla en sus brazos.

—No vuelvas a desobedecerme así Lily—vociferó aun apretándola contra sí, ella se separó despacio.

—yo estoy bien papá, es él quien necesita ayuda—susurró, pero su madre ya se había acercado y con la varita había comenzado a revisarlo, Harry la observó una última vez antes de asentir a Ginny.

Lo último que vio Lily antes de que su padre la sacara de la sala y la enviara a su cuarto fue que su madre se dirigía a la chimenea.

:***"

—Eres sorprendente Lilú—la pelirroja que llevaba horas, recostada sobre su cama sin hacer más que suspirar, levantó levemente la cabeza y observó a Albus. Lucia diferente, tal vez un poco más delgado, aunque su cabello estaba igual de desordenado y la barba de algunos días le daba un toque casi rebelde.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Albus no la llamaba Lilú, ni mucho menos le sonreía de aquella manera, como cuando aún ambos eran niños y confabulaban para hacer alguna broma a James.

—Uno pensaría que serías la única de esta familia alejada de los problemas—continuó acercándose, ella lo observó con una ceja alzada.

—¿Así que ya te enteraste de todo?—no permitió que le contestara. —¿Cómo esta él?—su hermano se mordió el labio ligeramente.

—Estable, Poppy fue capaz de parar la hemorragia aunque estaba bastante satisfecha con tu previo trabajo—le regaló una sonrisa—, él ahora está en la habitación de invitados, se pondrá bien pero le han inducido al sueño, cuando despierte ya estará mucho mejor—la pelirroja asintió.

—Él parecía tan joven y tan lastimado, ¿Qué crees que le haya pasado Al?—su hermano se mordió ligeramente el labio, claramente nervioso, después observó la puerta cerrada y se acercó un poquito más a su hermana, lo suficiente como para poder susurrarle sin problemas.

—No creo que sea correcto decirte, papá me previno sobre qué era lo que podías saber y que era lo que no—entonces se removió incomodo, —pero yo creo que lo más conveniente es mantenerte informada, ya no eres una niña.

Lily se sintió terriblemente agradecida, Albus siempre había sido su hermano favorito, no sólo porque con él era mucho más fácil convivir y tratar, sino porque a diferencia de James que aún seguía viéndola como un pequeña niña de escaso intelecto, Albus la trataba como algo cercano a una igual, le contaba cosas y confiaba en su capacidad mental y física.

—¿Qué pasó?—cuestionó invitándole a hablar, él tragó en seco.

—Logré verlo después de que mamá y Popy lo higienizaran y…—se detuvo sin saber cómo continuar. —No solo es alguien muy joven, sino también cuenta con un gran parecido, infinitamente idéntico con… con James—Lily perdió el color en el acto.

—¿A qué te refieres con un parecido idéntico?

—A que es James—dijo parco—simplemente así, hay algunas diferencias, él luce algo más delgado y obviamente magullado, pero es él….

—Quieres decir que James… ¿James es él, alguien lo hirió a tal magnitud?—cuestionó levantándose, preparada a ir tras su hermano, Albus la tomó del brazo antes de que siquiera caminará un paso.

—Papá se comunicó con James mediante el espejo; nuestro hermano está en algún lugar de América disfrutando de la vida, no es la persona que está abajo—después se pasó una mano por la frente. —No es nuestro James, —Lily le observó curiosa.

—¿Quién es entonces?

—No lo sabemos, no al menos hasta que despierte y eso no sucederá hasta mañana, tal vez.

—Pero…—La pelirroja se mordió el labio terriblemente nerviosa—¿Quién lo atacó a tal magnitud?—Albus no contestó, frunció ligeramente las cejas tan parecidas a su padre y después se levantó aun tomando por el hombro, ambos entonces comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Ya te lo dije Lilú, nadie lo sabe—dijo cuando ambos comenzaron a caminar por el corredor, su voz se había vuelto pausada y lenta, claramente no quería que nadie escuchara—heridas como las que él tiene no son ya comunes aquí—entonces suspiró despacio.— Por ahora no digas nada. Papá te quiere interrogar, déjalo hacer, di todo lo que tengas que decir y alega ignorancia, cena con nosotros y acata todas las medidas de restricción que te imponga—Lily frunció levemente los labios, casi haciendo un puchero y se detuvo cuando ambos habían comenzado a bajar las escaleras.

—¿A qué te refieres con medidas de restricción?—Albus lucio ligeramente crispado y al instante la soltó.

—Él, quien quiera que sea, se quedará aquí hasta que papá pueda interrogarlo, obviamente nadie sabe qué tan peligroso puede llegar a ser así que lo más seguro es que papá te envié a la madriguera, con la abuela.

—¡Yo no pienso irme de aquí, Albus!—el aludido la fulminó con la mirada.

—No te digo que vaya a hacer eso, la habitación en donde él esta se encuentra muy bien resguardada, no puede salir por ningún medio mágico o muggle, pero de todos modos papá es un poco paranoico, ya lo sabes.

—Creo que eso es quedarse corto Al—su hermano sonrió antes de volverla a tomar por el hombro, en seguida ambos retomaron su camino bajando con lentitud las escaleras.

Lily se sentía hecha un embrollo, ¿Qué le había pasado a aquel joven tan herido y lastimado? Parecía estar tan mal, exageradamente mal que era obvio que había estado cerca de la muerte, alguien le había lastimado hasta casi terminar con él.

Cuando terminaron de bajar las escaleras Albus la encaminó hacia la sala, en ella se encontraban sus padres, ambos sentados en el sillón antes ocupado por el extraño joven, no había nadie más, era obvio que Poppy ya había abandonado el lugar y el extraño suceso no se había alertado a nadie más de la familia o del ministerio.

—¿Ya has revisado la zona?—cuestionó Albus observando a su padre, su agarré sobre Lily se aflojó.

—Totalmente—contestó levantándose—pero necesito tu ayuda Al, hay un rastro de magia difícilmente común en el patio trasero—su mirada entonces se dirigió a su hija y sus ojos verdes parecieron suavizarse—¿Dónde fue donde lo encontraste Lily?

—En el patio trasero, puedo enseñarles el lugar si quieren—no espero a que asintieran, soltó a Albus y caminó hacia el patio, en seguida supo que la seguían. —Fue aquí—susurró al salir y acercarse a un lugar sin nada de especial, sólo pasto.

—A mí me parece totalmente normal—susurró Albus, pero caminó hasta hincarse sobre el lugar y con la varita cortar un poco de pasto que después puso en una bolsita transparente, su padre se acercó.

—Pues no es normal, ¿no lo sientes Al? Ocurre que hay un rastro de magia inestable, volátil, alrededor de este lugar—su hijo se levantó para encararle.

—¿Hay algún hechizo para poder hacer ese rastro visible?—Harry asintió y Lily terminó por hacerse a un lado y acercarse a su madre quien la abrazó por los hombros.

—Vamos adentro Lils, Harry y Albus estarán ocupados—ella no tuvo que decirlo dos veces, ambas pelirrojas caminaron hacia dentro de la casa y después se dirigieron a la cocina en donde Ginny calentó agua y después sirvió un poco de té, ambas se sentaron en la mesa sin decir nada por largos minutos.

—¿Cómo está él, mamá?—la aludida se estremeció y Lily no pudo evitar arrugar el ceño, era obvio que la apariencia del desconocido había puesto a su madre al borde de la histeria aun sabiendo que su hijo en realidad no era él, el parecido tendría que haber hecho que los nervios de su madre se crisparan.

—Estable—susurró despacio, después la observó con una sonrisa—, Harry no te lo dirá, pero ambos estamos muy orgullosos por la forma en la que actuaste.

—Era lo que tenía que hacer, él estaba muy herido—Ginny asintió.

—Lo sé…

—¿Saben quién es mamá?

—No—dijo segura—no tiene nada que lo identifique, ni siquiera trae varita.

—Traía lentes cuando apareció, yo se los quite.

—¿Lentes?—cuestionó su madre, claramente sin entender, pero Lily no esperó a explicárselo, se levantó y corrió hacia la sala, cuando volvió sostenía las gafas rectanguladas que su madre tomó con la vista fija y la piel pálida.

—Yo pensé… creí que tú los habías dejado allí—Lily negó al instante, era bien conocido para todos que la pelirroja gustaba de hacerse con los lentes de James y fingir después ignorancia, al final sus padres siempre terminaban comprándole unos nuevos y Lily añadía un par nuevo a su colección.

Ella no necesitaba de lentes, él único que había salido con la horrible vista de Harry había sido James así que Lily siempre había sabido como castigarlo cuando él le hacía alguna broma. En aquella casa era muy normal ver lentes en cualquier lugar, en especial porque cuando Lily se aburría y jugaba a ponérselos, terminaba mareada y los lentes perdidos en algún lugar de la casa.

—No son míos o de James en dado caso, él los traía puestos—Ginny los observó aún más pálida, después suspiró con fuerza y dejo los lentes a un lado.

—¿Cómo sucedió Lily?—ella se removió incomoda.

—No lo sé, simplemente estaba sentada, se escuchó un estruendo, la luz se extinguió como si se hubiese vuelto de noche y después hubo aquel silencio inusual—se detuvo para tomar algo de té, después suspiró con fuerza—sabía que algo andaba mal, lo sentía.

—¿Cómo qué lo sentías?—Lily observó a su padre entrar a la cocina, parecía cansado.

—No lo sé—susurró acercándose a él, después lo abrazó con fuerza—simplemente fue así, como una sensación, como magia—Harry suspiró con fuerza y la apretó contra sí.

—Albus se quedó afuera tomando muestras—dijo separándose de su hija—¿Qué vamos a hacer Ginny?—su madre le regaló una sonrisa, después observó las inertes gafas.

—Lily se quedará aquí, no correrá ningún peligro y creo que entre menos personas sepan esto por ahora es mucho mejor, llevarla a casa de mamá hará de esto algo de conocimiento social—Harry sonrió.

—En eso tienes razón—después observó a su hija—Albus se quedará aquí pequeña, puedes acudir a cualquiera de nosotros si algo va mal—Lily asintió.

—Está bien papá—Harry entonces suspiró con fuerza.

—Será mejor que regresé—después besó el cabello de su hija y caminó hasta su mujer para darle un beso en la mejilla, entonces se dio la vuelta y volvió a dejarlas solas.

—¿Crees que pueda verlo cuando se despierte mamá?

—No creo que sea muy probable Lily—la pelirroja frunció el ceño.

—Pero te aseguraras de darle sus gafas, ¿verdad? Él las necesita, creo que su vista es muy mala—su madre asintió.

—No te preocupes.

Sin embargo, Lily lo hizo. Estaba realmente preocupada por el joven y lo peor era que no podía siquiera verlo. Lo estaban tratando como un criminal y aunque estaba de acuerdo en tomar medidas de seguridad, creía que sus padres estaban exagerando.

Sin embargo se guardó sus opiniones, bien sabido era que ninguno de ellos había vivido la guerra, pero que sus padres, sus tíos y sus abuelos sí que habían estado inmersos en ella, parecía totalmente normal que temiesen de aquel forastero llegado de una manera tan inusual.

***""""***

**¡Sí! De nuevo con otra historia, pero bueno que ya la tengo adelantada y En bandeja de oro, está a punto de terminarse, así que decidí ya subirla. Es un poco diferente, tiene otras parejas, es la nueva generación, así que no sé qué tal este, espero que igual me dejen sus opiniones en comentarios. **

**No sé cuántos capítulos tendrá, quizá poco más de diez, y bueno, que hay viajes a universos alternos y un poco de líos en el proceso, a Harry lo hice especialmente estricto aquí, pero se ablanda, lo prometo. **

**Cuídense mucho. Y recuerden, me gustaría mucho saber su opinión. **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. **

**PD. Sólo para aclarar, para que después no haya reclamos. Las parejas seguras son Rose y Scorpius, James S y Alice Longbotton, Ginny y Harry, Ron y Hermione y Teddy y Victorie. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disfruten la lectura**

**Capítulo dos. **

***""""***

Albus falló en sus predicciones, Lily despertó al día siguiente sólo para darse cuenta que el joven aún no había despertado, parecía más herido de lo que aparentaba aunque a ella aun no le permitieron verlo.

Todos parecía a su manera tan ocupados en torno al asunto que Lily prefirió no darles más problemas y con ojos silenciosos observó como Albus se despidió de todos y se fue susurrando en el camino a la chimenea con su padre, quien no duró mucho tiempo en la casa, también terminó por irse siguiendo el mismo camino que Albus.

Ni siquiera su madre parecía estar para ella, era obvio que sus pensamientos se encontraba en otro lugar, con el joven herido y lastimado, y esto se demostró cuando besó a Lily en los cabello y se adentró a la habitación en donde estaba el herido, cerrándola a su paso.

No es que se sintiera celosa, no era ninguna niña, sabía que ahora ella no era una prioridad, que aquel asunto resultaba raro por donde se mirase y que llegar al fondo de meollo era ahora la principal prioridad.

Sin embargo, añoraba que no quisieran tenerla en la oscuridad, era cierto que aún tenía dieciséis años, era cierto que aún no podría valerse por sí misma, pero parecía que todos habían olvidado que ya no era una niña, era consciente de la gravedad del problema.

Su padre fue el primero en llegar, parecía algo cansado y preocupado cuando la observó, pero trató de sonreírle y después la invitó a jugar un partido de ajedrez en donde perdió miserablemente. Ginny no salió sino después de que padre e hija empezaran un segundo juego y con la mirada preocupada se acercó a su esposo, no tuvieron que decir nada para que Lily supiera que necesitaban hablar a solas.

Así que se disculpó y se encaminó hacia su cuarto. Sentirse solo cuando tienes a tantas personas a tu alrededor es horrible, y Lily cansada de aquello se recostó en su cama quitando a su paso la montaña de ropa sucia que yacía inerte sobre esta.

Sin embargo, a mitad del trabajo algo llamó su atención, se trataba de la chamarra que había usado un día anterior, algo brillante sobresalía de uno de sus bolsos y ella se acercó curiosa.

Cuando detectó el origen del objeto abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, se trataba de la cadena que un día anterior había desprendido de la mano del muchacho.

La Snith voló unos segundos sobre su mano cuando la tomó y después quedó inerte, sin embargo, Lily siguió observando fascinada el objeto. Era inusual y especial, jamás había visto un objeto así, nunca.

Empero, el valor físico no parecía tan importante cuando se le comparaba con el valor sentimental que el joven parecía tener por aquella cadena, la manera en la que la había apretado en su mano era una prueba de ello, aquella cadena significaba mucho más que un simple objeto.

Sin ser consciente su mano libre apretó con fuerza su propia cadena y su mirada viajó hacia el objeto, la usaba desde que tenía memoria, había sido un regalo de su padre de aquellos que se daban sólo porque sí y que tenían mucho más valor que alguno dado en una ocasión especial.

Se trataba de una cadena mucho más delgada y fina, pero que había demostrado ser irrompible, tenía una pequeño colgante en forma de luna llena, no era liso, parecía un pequeño cráter lleno de imperfecciones y en la vuelta, en la parte trasera su padre había escrito una dedicatoria. Significaba tanto para Lily que imaginar estar sin su cadena parecía imposible.

Así que suspirando con fuerza, se levantó, aun apretando el objeto en su mano y soltando el propio, caminó hacia la puerta, después inusualmente callada caminó hacía las escaleras y bajó sin hacer ruido. Suspirando descubrió que sus padres se habían movido hacia la cocina y habían cerrado la puerta, así que Lily casi sonrió.

Sin meditarlo pues caminó hacia la puerta firmemente resguardada en donde el joven se encontraba recluido y observándola con suma atención, alargó su mano hacia el pestillo. La puerta no se abrió, pero ella tenía formas.

Había visto que su madre al entrar había utilizado una vieja llave, así que rogando por tener buena suerte se encaminó hacia la sala, no le costó mucho tiempo detectar la llave, estaba sobre la mesita ratona junto a los lentes. Claramente sus padres no habían creído peligroso dejarlas a simple vista, en especial cuando la única persona que podría entrar se trataba de Lily y ella había mostrado un inusual buen comportamiento.

Así que resignándose a la furia de sus progenitores tomó la llave y guardó las gafas en su chaqueta, entonces caminó, aun guardando el máximo silencio posible, hacia la puerta, en donde adentró la llave y con un sencillo click la puerta terminó por abrirse.

No rechinó y eso ayudo a que ella se apresurara a tomar la llave para después adentrarse a la habitación. Normalmente allí dormían invitados improvistos, ni siquiera Teddy, quien antes de casarse dormía casi todas las noches en aquella casa había llegado a ocupar la habitación, su lugar estaba en la doble litera de Albus, a quien jamás le había importado.

Pero aquella impersonal habitación no tenía nada de especial, había una sola cama matrimonial, un espejo ovalado colgado a la mitad de la pared, un viejo ropero, herencia de alguna tía lejana de su madre y una vieja silla a un lado de la cama.

Sobre esta yacía completamente dormido el joven a quien un día anterior Lily había ayudado, y aunque Albus ya la había preparado para su apariencia, observarlo así de cerca, la dejó totalmente estupefacta.

Albus no había exagerado, era James. Su misma cara ovalada, sus cejas pobladas, su nariz tan parecida a la de su madre, su cabello castaño… parecería una réplica exacta, si no fuese porque aquel muchacho parecía terriblemente magullado, su madre se había encargado de cambiarle las vendas de los brazos y el olor a pociones curativas aun inundaba el aire.

—¿James?—no pudo evitar preguntar acercándose aún más al muchacho, la cadena se sintió pesada en su bolsillo y su mano apretó la fría mano del joven.

El tacto se prolongó y ella terminó guardando silencio. Por largos minutos nada sucedió, pero de repente Lily sintió como aquel joven se removía y la mano inerte apretará su agarre. Ella no pudo hacer más que soltar un suave gemido y tratar de separarse de él, lo que no le tomó mucho esfuerzo, él aún estaba herido y falto de fuerzas.

Tomó un segundo para que el joven soltará un suave gemido y apretará los parpados con fuerza, después estos se abrieron dejando entrever unos ojos que ella conocía completamente.

Eran los ojos de su madre, los ojos de James, incluso un poco los de ella, aunque aquellos tenían algo de parecido con los de su padre, se habían oscurecido y parecían cargar con grandes tristezas a su paso.

—Tranquilo—susurró cuando el joven trató de levantarse, su mano volvió a hacer contacto con la de él y trató de sonreírle confiada—. Tranquilo, aquí nadie te hará daño—a pesar de que él la escuchaba, era obvio que le costaba observarla, así que tardó en reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo se removió aún más.

—Me duele todo—susurró, —¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y dónde están mis lentes?—su voz estaba tan ronca que ella primero le acercó un vaso de agua, él dudó, pero al final terminó por tomar todo el líquido del vaso.

—Es normal que te duela todo, estabas muy herido cuando te encontré—susurró sentándose en la vieja silla, el joven suspiró.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo verte, no sé quién eres—Lily soltó una risita nerviosa y después sacó de su bolsillos los lentes cuadrados y con cuidado los puso sobre la cara del joven, quien parpadeo un par de veces, después movió ligeramente la cabeza para poder observar completamente a la joven.

Hubo algo en ella que lo dejo completamente sorprendido.

—Me llamó Lily, puede que no lo recuerdes, pero fui yo la que te encontré—él frunció la frente.

—¿Lily?—ella le sonrió—, eres pelirroja.

La aludida soltó unas cuantas risitas.

—Así parece—después se volvió a sentar—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Diecinueve—ella frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—Eres muy joven, ¿Qué te pasó?—él la observó sin entender—parecías tan herido y desangrado, ¿Quién te hizo tanto daño?—el aludido suspiró con fuerza, después rehuyó a su mirada.

—Una mortifaga.

Lily no contestó al instante, sorprendida por la revelación, después de todo, los mortifagos reales sólo existían en sus libros de historia, al terminar la guerra todos ellos habían muerto o ido a Azkaban, era cierto que de vez en cuando algún loco resurgía llamándose el nuevo señor tenebroso y utilizando una marca como la que los mortifagos utilizaban, pero su padre siendo especialmente hábil en su trabajo siempre terminaba instalando el orden, aquello no era más que tontos intentos de magos locos.

Por años nadie que se hiciese llamar mortifago había representado tal problema como para herir así a una persona.

—¿Estas bromeando?—cuestionó despacio.

—Yo no bromearía con algo así, Lily.

—Pero… no ha habido mortifagos libres y letales desde el fin de la segunda guerra…—James no la dejo continuar, levantó ligeramente la cabeza y le dio una mirada incrédula.

—¿Fin de la segunda guerra? Debes vivir debajo de una piedra, la segunda guerra lleva en auge más de diez años—la pelirroja abrió ligeramente los ojos, después observó preocupada al adolescente.

—No James, la guerra ya terminó.

— Yo también lo desearía—susurró cambiando de táctica—, pero yo soy la prueba viviente de que hay mortifagos que siguen causando daño—Lily negó incauta.

—¿Te golpeaste en la cabeza? Pareces confundido… estás confundido—el joven se masajeó la sienes con la mano buena.

—No tengo tiempo para esto, tengo que encontrar a mi familia—susurró tratando de levantarse, Lily lo evitó tomando su mano.

—No puedes irte, estas herido y débil.

—No lo entiendes, a estas alturas creerán que estoy muerto—Lily suspiró con fuerza.

—Lo siento James, no puedes salir de aquí—al instante la mirada del joven se volvió cauta.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre Lily, no recuerdo habértelo dicho?—ella abrió ligeramente los ojos y soltándolo, lo observó pálida.

—¿Te llamas James?

—Tú lo acabas de decir, ya lo sabes…

—No—susurró interrumpiéndolo—. No lo sabía, te llamé James como auto reflejo, te pareces demasiado a mi hermano—él pareció incrédulo—. Es verdad, él también se llama James.

—¿Y dónde está ahora tu James?

—No es mi James—dijo con una mueca de asco—, en estos momentos supongo que en alguna parte de América formando su propio Harem exótico.

—¿Lo dices en serio?—Lily asintió.

—Así es, mi hermano no es mío, ni siquiera creo que alguna vez vaya a tener dueño, él es uno con el mundo y las mujeres—el joven frunció los labios, claramente irritado y algo sorprendido de que aun hubiesen jóvenes magos que prefirieran escapar para no afrontar la guerra.

—Pues él y yo no somos tan parecidos entonces, yo no huyo de nada—Lily pareció confusa.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, James huye de la vida adulta como a la peste negra.

—No me refiero a eso, Lily—dijo algo crispado, después trató de salir de la cama.

—¡No hagas eso! solo perderás fuerzas y cuando papá venga a verte no podrás soportarlo—James perdió el color al instante.

—¿Cómo que no podré soportarlo?—ella rodó los ojos.

—Deberías tratar de relajarte, me refiero a que él es algo paranoico con los extraños y tú no llegaste precisamente como invitado—él se mordió el labio.

—¿Quién es tu padre?

—Probablemente hayas oído hablar de él, casi todo el mundo le conoce—él negó.

—Lo siento, no creo—Lily asintió.

—Es Harry Potter.

Los ojos de James se abrieron totalmente y el aire pareció abandonar sus pulmones, Harry Potter sonaba como una melodía baja y descompuesta en su cabeza.

Era imposible, totalmente imposible. Lily aún seguía observándolo, ahora también lucia preocupada, pero él no fue capaz de decir nada.

Tenía que ser todo algún ardid, Harry Potter no tenía más hijos, él era su único hijo.

Pero no tuvo tiempo para atacar, la puerta cerrada se abrió con un solo golpe y su mirada conectó con la de él, con la de su padre. Tenía el cabello más corto y ya no poseía ninguna de sus muchas cicatrices esparcidas en todo su cuerpo. Ni siquiera lucia la sonrisa que siempre le daba cuando ambos volvían a encontrarse, parecía feroz, parecía listo para la batalla.

Sin embargo, un tercer miembro no tardó en entrar, alguien a quien también conocería donde fuera. Su cabello pelirrojo, sus ojos caramelo… era su madre. Pero no realmente su madre, la última vez que la había visto ella aún tenía el cabello largo, no corto hasta los hombros, la última vez que la había visto le había dado una mirada segura y maternal, no una mirada llena de desconcierto y dudas.

—Baja la varita papá, él no representa ningún peligro—James que estaba pensando en sus opciones y casi había estado preparado en saltar sobre aquella versión de su padre, se quedó sorprendido cuando Lily se puso en medio de los dos, protegiéndolo.

¿Qué significaba aquello?

—Lily, por favor…—la voz de su madre le hizo sentirse aún más confundido, era su voz, su mismo tono.

La cabeza pareció a punto de explotar cuando la pequeña pelirroja se acercó aún más a él.

—James está confundido, no nos va a hacer daño.

—¿James?—susurró Ginny, James observó que su… ¿padre? bajaba la varita al instante y ambos padres lo observaban totalmente desconcertados.

—Así se llama—después se volteó para sonreírle al joven. —Lo siento James, te dije que mi padre era un poco paranoico—Harry bufó desde su lugar y James lo observó sorprendido—, sé que no es la mejor manera para presentarte, pero ellos son mis padres, Harry y Ginny Potter.

Justo en ese momento James quiso gritar, ¿estaba soñando? Porque aquello parecía irreal, parecía mentira.

—NO…—susurró, Lily lo observó sorprendida—No… no, ellos no pueden ser tus padres…

—Lily—susurró Harry acercándose a su hija, protegiéndola, James se mordió el labio con fuerza.

—¿Qué te pasa, James?—cuestionó la pelirroja, él se restregó ambas manos sobre su cara.

—No pueden ser tus padres—susurró de nuevo—¿O acaso estoy soñando? ¿He muerto?... eso debe ser, ella me mató, ¿verdad?

—Lo siento, pero no estás muerto—susurró Harry apretando su varita contra sí—somos los Potter, Lily es mi hija, ¿Quién eres tú?—el joven cerró con fuerza los ojos.

—¿No sabes quién soy?

—No, lo siento—él suspiró con fuerza, después observó a su madre.

—¿Y tú?—ella se mordió ligeramente el labio.

—Sólo sé que te llamas James, como mi hijo, pero él está en América, no puedes ser él.

—Yo… yo no entiendo nada—entonces observó a Ginny de repente desesperado. —Soy tu James—ella perdió el color pero no pudo decir nada más, el sonido característico que anunciaba la llegada de alguien por la chimenea inundo el lugar.

—¿Papá, mamá?—era Albus, pero nadie se atrevió a contestar y el joven azabache duró un tanto en encontrarlos, parecía nervioso cuando entró a la habitación y sus ojos se agrandaron al observar a James totalmente despierto.

—¿Qué sucede, hijo?—cuestionó Ginny, dedicándole ahora su atención al nervioso joven, James sintió que le faltaba el aire.

Había una Lily, otro James y ahora un azabache que parecía la copia idéntica de su padre.

—Parece que llegué terriblemente tarde para informarles—después observó a Harry—, acaban de salir los resultados del césped que recogí y la huella de magia que pudimos recuperar— tragó entonces en seco y Harry aun protegiendo a Lily lo observó.

—¿Qué encontraste?

—Preferiría que lo habláramos en privado, es algo mucho más agudo de lo que pensamos al principio—susurró observando al muchacho, pero Harry no se movió.

—¿Se trata de mí?—cuestionó James, tragando en seco. —Por favor, necesito que alguien me explique todo lo que ocurre aquí, no entiendo nada.

—Él dijo que una mortifaga lo había atacado—murmuró Lily observando a Albus, él alzó una ceja y James pudo darse cuenta de la estrecha relación que ambos compartían.

—Eso es imposible—aclaró Harry en cambio, James volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—No tanto papá, creo que James dice la verdad— debatió Albus observando con especial atención al joven—, apareciste aquí de una manera totalmente extraña, ¿sabes? Derribaste las barreras que protegen la casa y de alguna manera terminaste en el patio trasero—James frunció el ceño, Albus parecía saber lo que hacía y decía, lucia seguro.

—Lo siento, pero no sé quién eres—el azabache frunció los labios, después suspiró.

—¿No me conoces?—él negó seguro—, pero conoces a Harry y Ginny Potter, ¿no es así?—James asintió seguro—¿Qué tal a Lily?

—No, es la primera vez que la veo—Albus frunció los labios, después sonrió.

—Bueno, en realidad no debería sorprenderme, en tu mundo aún hay mortifagos, ¿siguen en guerra?

—¿Su mundo?—cuestionó Ginny, mientras Albus asentía.

—Eso mismo mamá—suspiró—, revisamos minuciosamente las pruebas, unimos las piezas del rompecabezas y pudimos formar una figura—después observó a James—, él es James Sirius Potter, sólo que no es nuestro James.

Nadie dijo nada por largos segundos.

—¿Qué mierda estas diciendo?—Albus soltó una carcajada divertida.

—Sigues teniendo poco tacto James, sea la dimensión de donde vengas…

—¿A qué te refieres con eso, Albus?—cuestionó su padre, él suspiro.

—La huella de magia era demasiado poderosa, demasiado oscura, demasiado extraña. La revisamos papá, no pertenece a nada que sea conocido, vino y se fue sin dejar más que un pequeño rastro, incluso en el césped—después observó a cada uno de los miembros de su familia—, no me quise rendir tan pronto así que fui a la biblioteca del ministerio—se aclaró la garganta notablemente—, tengo derecho a entrar a algunas partes prohibidas para todo el sector mágico, así que me concentré en un viejo y antiguo libro lleno de huellas mágicas a lo largo de la historia. Sorprendentemente encontré una variación apenas un poco diferente a la huella mágica que James había dejado a su paso, sólo había aparecido una vez en la historia e incluso en ese momento se creyó un ardid. Apareció pues, en la única persona que salió, mas no entró del velo de la muerte—se detuvo un momento para dejar que su familia asimilara el giro de la historia—, había poca información al respecto, tan poca que tuve que buscar en algunos libros, pero reuní la suficiente como para ordenar la historia; esta persona salió del velo y la realidad que se le presentó lo dejó casi loco, no era el mundo al que él había pertenecido, él afirmaba pues venir de algún lugar en donde los muggles seguían cazando a los magos, donde seguían tratando de aniquilarlos; se investigó, se experimentó y se llegó a la conclusión de que venía de otra dimensión, su alter ego de este mundo había muerto apenas dos años atrás y por eso pudieron adentrarlo a la sociedad, no fue difícil.

Se detuvo para tomar aire y después se acercó a James.

—Bienvenido a este mundo James Sirius Potter.

*"""*

El estado catatónico en el que todos habían terminado cuando Albus había revelado su teoría, duró bastante para pasar y cuando eso sucedió el caos se desato. Su padre gritó, James gritó, su madre gritó, Lily, que parecía ser la única que había aceptado la realidad, lo observó con los ojos sorprendidos, después encaró también a James.

—Él me dijo que aún estaban en guerra, que la segunda guerra aun no terminaba—susurró acercándose lentamente, el silencio se volvió a extender sobre ellos.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de todo esto Al?, sólo tienes una hipótesis, eso no la hace real—pero Albus no dejaba cabos sueltos a su paso y obviamente no soltaba una bomba de aquella magnitud teniendo aun dudas, así que sacó de su uniforme un pergamino que pasó a su padre.

—Tomé muestras de sangre de las vendas que James utilizó, después la comparé con la mía. Puedes darte cuenta que ambos somos hermanos y al menos que ustedes tuvieran gemelos, mi teoría es cierta. Además, incluí los resultados de la magia y lo que yo obtuve en la biblioteca, todo está allí.

El pergamino pasó de su padre a su madre y cuando ambos terminaron de leerlo observaron al joven sobre la cama, los ojos abiertos y la verdad escrita en su cara. James casi deseó que también le dieran el pergamino, quería saber, necesitaba estar seguro, y pareció que Albus lo intuyó porque desprendió a su madre del pergamino y se lo ofreció.

No dudó mucho en tomarlo y después en leerlo, Albus tenía razón.

Aunque pareciese imposible, aunque pareciese un ridículo sueño, era real. De alguna manera James había viajado de un universo a otro y había terminado llegando a uno en donde la guerra hacía años que había terminado y tenía dos hermanos.

Así que de repente unas ganas terribles de reír le inundaron, y lo hizo, soltó la primera risita histérica que después se convirtió en un sonoro alarido. Era una locura, una locura total. Estaba en otro mundo, en un mundo que parecía mil veces mejor y sin embargo, sabía que necesitaba llegar a casa, Albus lo había dicho, él no era su James.

Nadie se le aceró en el lapsus que duró su histeria pero cuando pudo tranquilizarse se dio cuenta que todos le observaban preocupados.

—Lo siento… lo siento, simplemente esto esta jodidamente mal…

—¡James!—las ganas de volver a reír le inundaron cuando Ginny le riño, pero se obligó a tranquilizarse.

—Así que de alguna manera viajé a otro dimensión—Albus asintió—, una en donde la guerra terminó hace mucho tiempo y todos viven una perfecta paz, ¿o me equivoco? Un lugar en donde también están Harry y Ginny pero en vez de solo tenerme a mí, tuvieron a otros dos hijos, un lugar en donde soy un muchacho común de diecinueve años viajando por el mundo y no un joven guerrero, porque eso soy, soy un guerrero—después suspiró con fuerza—, ¿Harry?—su padre saltó sobre su lugar antes de obsérvale—, quiero volver a casa—después se recostó y aunque estaba despierto, no hizo caso a ningún llamado.

Por tres días las cosas fueron exactamente igual, James no se levantaba más que para ir al baño y comer un tanto, se quedaba acostado incluso cuando Ginny llegaba y con su frio carácter le obligaba a levantarse y hablar con ellos, Lily no había regresado, tampoco Albus, su padre se había parado algunas veces pero no sabía nunca qué decir y sencillamente James se sentía agradecido de no tener las visitas de sus supuestos hermanos.

No lo soportaría.

Sin embargo, al término del tercer día, dejó de revolcarse en su propia miseria, había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar y pensar era lo que había hecho. Aquella casa era tranquila y luminosa, el peligro de ser atacados en cualquier momento no existía, su madre y su padre le daban su espacio y él había tenido tiempo para asimilar toda su vida, era cierto que siempre había añorado con ir a Hogwarts y pertenecer a Gryffindor como sus padres y también era cierto que aquello nunca había sido una posibilidad, en especial cuando Hogwarts se había convertido en una pequeña academia de niños mortifago en su mayoría.

Pero a pesar de todo había tenido una buena vida junto a sus dos padres, conocía de antemano las atrocidades en las que su padre se había envuelto desde el momento en el que los abuelos James y Lily habían muerto y él estaba agradecido de que al menos sus padres estuvieran a su lado.

Revolcarse en su miseria no era algo que el normalmente hiciera, jamás se había rendido, ni siquiera en el último momento cuando ella comenzó a atacarlo, no lo haría ahora, necesitaba regresar, necesitaba salvar su propio mundo.

Así que por eso decidió levantarse, Ginny le había dejado un par de ropas limpias sobre la vieja silla, suponía que serían del otro James pero aquello no me importó, se las puso con un suspiro y después se encamino hacia la puerta cerrada, no tenía seguro a pesar de que podía oír con total claridad como en la noche la cerraban con llave, supuso pues que la familia andaría rondando cerca y que no era necesario temer que se escapara porque cualquiera podría verlo.

No se equivocó, los cuatro estaba en la sala y ninguno notó al joven, quien no pudo hacer más que observarlos; su madre tejía frunciendo el ceño, su padre jugaba contra Lily en un juego de ajedrez y Albus leía un viejo libro. Él fue el primero en notar su presencia y regalándole una sonrisa pidió silencio con uno de sus dedos, James alzó una ceja pero Albus no le dejo cuestionar, tomó una bola de papel del piso y ante la curiosa mirada de James la aventó a la cabeza de Lily.

—¡Te dije que me las pagarías si volvías a hacer eso, Albus!—vociferó la pelirroja cuando la bola impacto sobre su cabeza, fue de esa manera en la que James notó que habían muchas más bolas de papel regadas por el piso, sin embargo su atención volvió a la pelirroja quien soltando un rugido se lanzó contra Albus y comenzó a golpearlo con una almohada mientras el azabache reía.

Ginny ni siquiera parecía preocupada y Harry había aprovechado la distracción de su hija para hacer trampa con las piezas de ajedrez, ante aquello James no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, aunque fue terriblemente diferente a las histéricas del día en el que descubrió la verdad, sus risas alertaron a todos los demás de su presencia y Ginny terminó por dejar las agujas y el hilo a un lado.

—James, cielo, te has levantado, ¿tienes hambre?—él negó a pesar de que sus tripas rugían, Lily aun encima de Albus le regaló una sonrisa.

—Es bueno verte James, por un minuto pensé que tendríamos que sacarte a rastras de la habitación—entonces aventó la almohada sobre Albus y se levantó con una sonrisa, él se removió incomodo, pero Lily no esperó respuesta, con un solo vistazo al juego de ajedrez se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho su padre. —¡papá, volviste a hacer trampa!

—Por supuesto que no, princesa—James volvió a sonreír cuando observó que su padre le guiñaba un ojo y trataba de hacerse el inocente frente a Lily, de algún modo él se sintió terriblemente bien, su padre había sufrido demasiado, era bueno saber que en algún lugar había sido muy bien recomenzado.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

—No es cierto, Lily.

—Oh cielos papá, pareces un niño…

—Toma asiento Jim, no mordemos—él observó a Albus, la copia exacta de su padre, que hasta resultaba un poco escalofriante, pero sin decir nada más caminó hasta sentarse a su lado y observarlo con total atención—. ¿Tengo monos en la cara?—él negó.

—No, sólo un escalofriante parecido con mi padre—Albus soltó una carcajada.

—Eso nos han dicho, ¿verdad papá?—el aludido asintió sonriendo.

—¿Cómo estas James?—cuestionó Ginny aun observándolo, el suspiró.

—Mucho mejor—después observó a su padre—¿puedo hablar contigo? Y creo que también con Albus, necesito volver a casa.

—Pero…

—Tiene que ser así, Ginny—la pelirroja suspiró.

—Entonces puedes decírmelo a mí también, a pesar de todo sigues siendo mi hijo y no pienso quedarme al margen de nada—él suspiró pero no dijo nada, conocía a su madre y sabía que la batalla estaba perdida.

—¿Tengo que irme? Porque eso sería verdaderamente estúpido, yo también pertenezco a esta familia y total, Albus terminará diciéndome casi todo—el azabache le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a la pelirroja y James volvió a sonreír, era unidos, eso era obvio.

—Puedes quedarte—se alzó de hombros despreocupado—, después de todo fuiste tú la que me encontraste, de todos modos, ¿cuántos años tienes exactamente?

—Voy a entrar a sexto, tengo dieciséis—James abrió ligeramente los ojos.

—¿Vas a Hogwarts?—ella pareció curiosa por la pregunta.

—Todos los magos vamos a Hogwarts al cumplir los once años.

—No en mi mundo—susurró despacio, Lily alzó una ceja sorprendida.

—¿No hay Hogwarts en tu mundo?

—Sí que lo hay, pero es la escuela a la que asisten la mayoría de hijos de mortifagos, allí los preparan para un futuro como el de sus padres, no es un lugar bonito.

Lily se llevó ambas manos a la boca.

—¿Quieres decir que nunca fuiste a Hogwarts?—él negó.

—No, nunca.

— Pero…

—Déjalo respirar Lily, su mundo es totalmente diferente al de nosotros—ella fulminó con la mirada a su hermano.

—No es que no haya querido asistir, me hubiese encantado ir—informó James en seguida, evadiendo la mirada de sus padres—, pero fue imposible, soy un Potter Weasley después de todo, casi toda nuestra familia está siendo cazada—Lily se llevó ambas manos a la boca.

—¡Eso parece tan horrible James!

—Estamos en guerra y Voldemort tiene tanto poder y fuerza que cualquiera que se le resista firma su sentencia de muerte al instante.

—¿Fue así como te atacaron?—cuestionó Ginny tomando su mano, él no rehuyó al toque. Aquel chico lastimado y maduro podría ser una versión de cualquiera de sus hijos si las cosas no hubiesen salido tan bien, no podía evitar sentir querer protegerlo, encerrarlo en una burbuja.

—Sí, todo comenzó con el aviso de que una aldea muggle estaba siendo atacada, pero cuando llegamos ya era demasiado tarde y todos nos dividimos secciones en la aldea para revisar que no hubiese ningún sobreviviente—después sus ojos se oscurecieron—, estaba solo cuando la casa en donde estaba explotó, apenas me dio tiempo de protegerme, pero en seguida comencé a ser atacado, nos enfrascamos en una pelea, ella me lanzó algunos cruciatus y yo traté de defender como pude, ya estaba muy herido, pero cuando me di cuenta que ella estaba dispuesta a lanzarme otro Cruciactus, la ataqué con la misma maldición imperdonable, nuestros hechizos chocaron, pero yo no pude mantener el mío mucho tiempo, pensé que iba a morir cuando aquella magia nebulosa me atrapó en una burbuja—después parpadeó un momento—, lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar acostado y ser interrogado por Lily.

—Yo no te interrogué, Jim—se defendió la pelirroja aunque lucia sinceramente preocupada—¿Cómo están los mamá y papá de tu mundo?—él tardo en contestar, su mirada se había vuelto nostálgica.

—Tan bien como pueden estar—ella suspiró.

—¿Sabes? Resulta tan extraño pensar que en algún lugar del universo yo no existo—después apretó ligeramente los labios—, pero al menos estoy feliz con saber que en ese lugar te tienen a ti, y tú eres terriblemente maduro.

—¿Por qué quieres regresar James?—cuestionó Ginny—, puedes quedarte aquí, a nosotros no nos importaría—él se separó de su agarre para observarla.

—Lo siento, pero en algún lugar yo tengo a mis propios padres y yo soy lo único que tienen, no puedo dejarles solos.

A pesar de que Ginny no contestó, lo entendió, la otra Ginny necesitaba a su hijo, a su único hijo.

—Tienes razón—susurró Lily acercándose a James, después metió la mano a su bolsillo—cuando llegaste traías esto apretado a tu mano, lo guardé y pensaba dártelo hace tres días pero entonces despertaste—estiró su mano en un puño y todos se acercaron para observar lo que James recibía, Lily no había mencionado tener nada de James.

Cuando el aludido recibió el objeto sus ojos se abrieron con emoción y una sonrisa se posó en sus labios, la Snitch voló unos segundos antes de caer inerte sobre la palma de su mano, había pensado que en el cambio de mundo lo había perdido para siempre.

—Es muy bonita, y debe significar mucho para ti, ¿a qué sí?—él no contestó, su tacto abrió un mecanismo que hasta el momento Lily no había descubierto, entonces la Snith se abrió y Lily pudo apreciar una foto, era James junto a sus padres aunque algo le dijo que aquellos realmente no eran sus padres, eran los de James.

Ginny que también había observado la fotografía, tenía los ojos húmedos.

—Es muy bonita—susurró despacio Lily, pasando una mano sobre los cabellos de su hermano—, tu familia es muy bonita.

Él la observó casi al instante, Lily sonreía de esa manera inocente y gentil y James por primera vez desde su llegada deseó que aquella niña hubiese existido en su mundo.

*"""*

¡Sí! Siempre me pasa esto cuando inicio una historia, actualizo muy pronto, pero es que me gustó mucho cómo quedo y ya no pude esperar más, pero nos les importa, ¿verdad? :D

En fin. Para los que siguen cualquiera de mis otras historias, probablemente para la siguiente semana suba capítulo de al menos una de ellas.

¡Gracias por los favoritos y alertas… y los reviews! Comentarios, sugerencias y todo eso, ya saben dónde. Ahora sí, contestó reviews, los primeros de la historia :D

Cuídense mucho y ns vemos en la próxima actualización.

Reviews:

ArianaDW: Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra mucho que todas mis historias te gusten, eso es una gran aliciente :D en fin, espero que la historia cumpla tus expectativas y este mundo extraño logre parecer real. Cuídate mucho.

Regina Barboza: Hola! Jajaja, es que son historias que ya tiene meses por allí guardadas, pero que luego dejó olvidadas, y luego las vuelvo a encontrar y vuelvo a escribir y… así, esa es mi gran forma de trabajo. Oh sí! Te doy la razón, es raro escribir de la tercera generación, pero me gusta porque son personajes más maleables en cuanto a personalidad. Jaja… vamos, que pensé que la identidad de la persona que atacó a James era bastante obvia, pero no te voy a decir, voy a esperar a que te enteres conforme los capítulos pasen. Y no, Lily y Albus no existen en el mundo de James. Uff, me alegra que te gusten las parejas, porque de verdad, es muy difícil dejar contentos a todos, siéndote sincera, tampoco he leído nada de James y Alice, pero me gusta la pareja, y yo quería a alguien que no fuese pelirroja. Saludos para ti también!:D

Cieloskie: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer la historia y comentar, en especial por lo último, que por unos segundos pensé que la historia no tendría futuro, en fin, no te preocupes, que la historia sigue. Cuídate mucho y ojala y este capítulo también te haya gustado.

Arii Black-18: Jaja, ¡Gracias! yo también amo lo que escribes! Y también tu imaginación, actualice rápido! Y cómo pudiste leer, la reacción de James fue toda histérica, después extraña, muy extraña. Oh! Es que Ginny es así, única y especial, así que no esperes menos de ella y de Harry lo mismo. Y otra vez… ¡gracias a ti por leer la historia y ser mi primer comentario! Cuídate mucho también.


End file.
